


The Silence of the Dead

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [17]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A child in the midst of battle.





	The Silence of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> AU Medieval Battle Doppelganger

The river runs red; the sky roars with the voice of a lion and the shivering child whimpers with the strength of a sickly lamb.   
Rain falls with fury; the knights fall with a thud into the mud. 

Lightning strikes, a hissing electrified snake lighting up the battlefield. The child hides among the bodies of the dead. A breathing chameleon blending in, eyes shut with tears rolling off the face into the mud and blood.

Dawn creeps, the rains stops and the dead lie in their thousands. The child waits for the enemy to leave, the last survivor silently crying not to break the silence of the dead.


End file.
